


Gamble Everything For Love

by Galacticbunny



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Hurt, I love to make Jon hurt, Multi, Oops, Polyamorous Character, Superheros, Supervillains, as a treat, but not as much as Jonny does, just a little bit of fluff, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Jon looked around, panic running through his veins as he ran down the back alleys. Well, not panic but the chemical your body makes when you begin to panic, like right now. Why the hell was this happening to him? Well, he was looking into some shady stuff but he didn’t think he- maybe he accidentally found something big? He was sure if he found something big he would have known.After all, it was just for show. No one was really a villain, just a character in a play.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Part 1: Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading here are some things you might like to know about this Au!
> 
> First and foremost everything is an act like no civilians are supposed to get hurt. They do it for entertainment. The Fears are big companies that hired the heroes and villains. Heroes and Villains do have problems with other Avatars but they don't drag in civilians. Jon is a Journalist for The Watcher's Crown; which is like Buzzfeed but cooler. Because Jon is one of the head Journalist he ends up being apart of a lot of the Villian's acts and writes about them.

Jon looked around, panic running through his veins as he ran down the back alleys. Well, not panic but the chemical your body makes when you begin to panic, like right now. Why the hell was this happening to him? Well, he was looking into some shady stuff but he didn’t think he- maybe he accidentally found something big? He was sure if he found something big he would have known. God, he should have asked his supervisor Gertrude. 

Mistress Hive had been the first. He had been part of her act a few times, he found them kind of gross. Worms were gross. Then, she really hurt him, he had no real reason to believe she would really hurt him. After all, it was just for show. No one was really a villain, just a character in a play. 

The only thing Jon remembered was his coworker and probably his only friend and his low key crush Gerry telling him to be careful and that their boss Elias wasn’t as he seemed. Then the next thing he knew Gerry had been let go, whatever the hell that meant. 

“Come on Sims? What are you scared of?” He heard echo all around him. He spun around in all directions knowing that it was useless. Zephyr was a man on a mission, all Jon needed to do was get to somewhere where there were a lot of people or somehow get lucky and run into another villain or hero. Though who knew what other villain wanted his head, at least he knew that The Webster and Lady Gasoline weren’t in on whatever ‘Kill Jon Fan Club’ was. 

Jon only had a moment as he saw a flash of silver before a blade flew right into his gut. Jon let out a cry before taking a few steps backward. He looked down at his stomach, oh god that’s a lot of blood and a knife. Why was there so much blood? He told a deep breath before grabbing the cold handle of the blade and pulled it out. He hissed, before dropping the bloody knife to the concrete.

Then a sharp pain in his back. He was hit with another knife. He let out another cry before going down to his knees still clinging to the wall. He was bleeding a lot now and he knew it. He reached behind him and pulled the knife with an agonizing cry before dropping the second blade. He stood with all the strength he had and began to run. 

He knew Zephyr wasn’t far. He looked down at his feet and saw he no longer was on the ground. He was flying and getting higher quickly. Then that stopped and he was falling, he waved his arms frantically trying to grab onto anything. 

He closed his eyes readying himself for the impact of the ground. He was caught by something, almost string-like. In the dim light of the distant street lamps, he could see it. It was silk, spider’s silk, and he was caught in its web. 

“Journalist,” Called the voice of Zephyr. He didn’t sound close but that meant nothing. Jon was only a few feet from the ground and breaking himself free wasn’t a hard task, however, his world was becoming disorienting. Darkness was creeping closer and closer at the edge of his vision. 

He was going to pass out soon. 

He climbed down and began running towards the light, he knew he was on a timer now. He heard a swish noise and turned his head, eyes going wide. A blade going straight towards his face caught mid-air by a spider web. Then not even a second later a cry from Zephyr. As he turned back around he ran into a silhouette. While Jon himself almost went down the figure didn’t even move, instead, they grab Jon’s arms to keep him from falling. “Wha-” He said in a hazy voice. It felt small and not at all there. 

He looked up and even in the dim light he knew that face. “You’re-” he stammered out before everything finally caught up with him and his vision went completely black. “Shit.” was the last thing he heard before he was out like a light. 


	2. Part 2: Don't Make a Sound

When Jon awoke it was dark, wherever he was that is. He reached his hand out and felt around, he was laying on a bed, ok that was good? He wasn’t sure yet, he wasn’t tied up so that was better. He tried sitting up and cursed as pain shot up through his back and in his stomach. He looked down and felt where the wound was and was surprised to find it had been bandaged up. He reached behind him to the spot on where the other stab wound and found a bandage there as well. The last thing he remembered before passing out was someone, no Jon knew who that someone was. He knew that long black hair and eye tattoos were everywhere. 

It had been Gerry. 

Jon wasn’t sure what happened after he passed out but he did know one thing, that was that Gerry had caught him and he was almost positive the Webster had hurt and or killed Zephyr. Then he heard it. The voices were close enough that Jon didn’t have to get up to get a better listen. “-What if, what if Elias takes him. Gerry, he would know. I know the spiders would tell me and Annabelle but what if-” Then the voice got quiet and he could hear the panic. The voice sounded like The Webster.

“Hey, hey, listen. He isn’t going to take Jon. He is fine right now, he is sleeping in the other room.” 

“Ok, but what if! Gerry we barely got there in time. Zephyr was so close to killing him!” Even from here Jon could tell The Webster was crying. Then the two began to whisper which Jon obviously couldn’t hear. He sat up and sucked in some air, then he heard the whispering stop. Shot, they heard him. They knew he was awake. “Hello?” Jon called out. 

He heard whispering then footsteps walking away from him. Then the second pair of footsteps began to walk towards him. Then they stopped next to the door. Jon thought right now would be a good time to get up. It took him a moment as he felt around before finding a lamp on the bedside table. It took a second for his eyes to adjust. He was in what looked to be a small bedroom. It was bare besides a bed, nightstand and a lamp. There wasn’t a window in the room which Jon guessed this was just a very large closet that they made into a guest room. He walked over to the door and turned the handle. It was locked. “Let me out!” He called out. 

“No. You’re going to get yourself killed if we let you out,” Gerry said in a very calm voice, almost like he was bored. How could he be bored with Jon just trapped in this tiny room? “What do you mean we? Do you mean the Webster?” Jon called out, this time his voice raising with slight anger. He forgot how Gerry could sometimes be a prick.

“Yes, we. I’m going to make tea, I’m waiting for my boyfriend to get back so we’ll talk about what to do with you.” He said then Jon heard him start to walk away. “Cool, just lock me up!” Jon yelled. What the hell did he mean by ‘What to do with him’? Were they going to kill him? Or worse? “If you wanted to kill me you could just get it over with already.” Yelled again. He knew Gerry could hear him. 

Jon was angry now, and maybe scared. Gerry had mentioned to him when he worked with him that he had a boyfriend, now Gerry had never mentioned that said Boyfriend was The Webster. He walked back over to the bed and sat down and rubbed his eyes. 

“Hello Journalist, how are you?” Spoke something Jon would describe as downright creepy and almost like that of static. Leaning against the wall was the Jester, his arms crossed showing off his large knife-like fingers. He stared at him with a wide unhuman like grin, behind him was a door that wasn’t there before. 

“S-stay away from me!” Jon yelled backing onto the bed, putting his back against the wall. “Oh come on Journalist, I’m not going to hurt you unless I have to, though I definitely will.” Then he chuckled his creepy laugh. Then Jester lunged and Jon screamed. Jon wasn’t proud of it but Jon knew Jester was scary as hell. 

Jon had seen first hand what Jester could do and that was just for show, on a hero who was super healing no less. Now, Jester’s target was him. Next thing Jon knew he had been thrown to the ground with a hard thud. Pain from his knife wound reopening spread through his whole body. 

He looked up at Jester, his hand was pointed at him and he knew they were as sharp as knives. Then the sound of a door being opened. Jester looked up with a ‘what’ expression before being hit with a dagger. The fluffiest cat Jon had ever seen came out of the now open door and jumped onto the bed and launched at Jester hissing and clawing at him. 

Jester yelped, taking a few steps back. Jon didn’t have any time to react as a hand from the real doorway pulled him up to his feet and scooped him up. Gerry was holding him bridal style as he ran into the hallway. Gerry was holding a knife in the hand near Jon’s legs but they both knew that because Gerry was holding Jon it would be a lot harder to use the said knife.  
“Now that isn’t very fair now is it Journalist?” Jester said as he stepped out of the room, his shoulder bleeding. He looked pissed. He grinned wickedly at the two of them then laughed his sickening laugh. He lunged at them again, Gerry was quick but not quick enough. He moved out of the way of Jester’s knife-hands but one of them got his arm leaving a long cut. 

Gerry hissed as he adjusted his arms. “Hey Punk!” Yelled from behind Jester, he turned around and Gerry and Jon could see who had yelled. It was Martin? 

The Martin that worked at the coffee shop Jon went to every single day. Martin was much taller than Jon and he wasn’t gonna lie. He was a bit intimidated by him the first time they spoke, but after speaking to him Jon quickly learned Martin was a sweetheart. The same Martin that Jon had hung out with multiple times with Tim and Sasha. The same Martin that Jon could listen to for hours on end talking about his poetry, and how much he stuttered around Jon. Jon fell hard for Martin, and his heart was broken when he found out that Martin was dating someone already. 

And here he was, looking ready to commit murder. “Well, Well, who do we have here?” Jester said turning and facing Martin. Jon couldn’t really see that was happening now since Gerry was guarding him away and Jester was in front of Martin. 

The next thing Jon could see was Jester getting thrown to the ground with amazing speed. “DO NOT,” Martin hissed out before throwing Jester away from Gerry and himself, “TOUCH THEM.” He finished. With inhuman speed Jester jumped back up and launched himself at Martin who in turn shot a web out of his hand trapping him for a moment but it didn’t take long for Jester to break free. In a second Jester was on top of Martin swinging his arms towards him trying to cut him. Martin dodging them then grabbed Jester’s wrists, throwing him against the wall then head bunting him. 

Jester chuckled, Jester attempted to have a swing at him but Martin was quicker and head bunted him again, this time Jon would see blood coming down Jester’s head. Jester made a noise that would have been a really messed up laugh and shoved Martin off of him, right before his eyes a door appeared behind him and opened it and went inside. 

Martin whipped his bloody lip, at that angle Jon could see it. Eight pupils in Martin’s eyes. He breathed heavily before looking over right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much for reading this! I have loved all of the feedback so far! The next part should be coming out between May 29th-31th, next week is gonna be super busy for me but I will be trying to get out the final part then. It's gonna be really dialogue-heavy.
> 
> My Tumblr: Taylor-that-chic


	3. Part 3: Don't Lose All Hope

Martin blinked and his eyes looked like normal human eyes, then they went wide. “Are you two alright? Gerry your arm!” He yelled looking so panicked like he had just beaten someone up. He rushed over to the two of them. “I’ll be fine, it was just a scratch. Jon’s back wound however reopened.” Gerry said, his tone made it seem like this was just another day for him. 

“What!? Ok, I’ll go get the medical kit.” Martin said quickly before rushing away. Gerry let out a sigh before walking into a little sitting room. It was a cozy little room, there was a dark grey couch pushed up against the left wall. Next to the couch was a lamp that was turned on and a little side table with a potted plant. Jon had no idea what kind of plant it was, but it kind of looked like a fern or maybe a spider plant? The floor was a cream-colored carpet with many different colors throughout it. Somehow it should’ve looked ugly but didn’t. 

The room had a dark wood coffee table in the middle that was covered with mugs, papers, books, and an ashtray. There was an armchair that matched the couch and sitting on it was a cat. The walls were a cream color and there was only painting on the wall, it was an abstract painting and Jon remembered Martin mentioning buying it from an art show a few months ago. 

He had remembered just how excited he had been telling Jon about the paintings he had seen and how he had thought he would love a lot of them. He had asked Jon if he would like to go with him, Jon said he would love to but work had come up and he had to cancel. It didn’t help that it had been stuck in one of the Ring Leader’s shows. They weren’t bad, they were just a lot to handle, and also very loud. 

On the far wall was a large window overlooking the street. The curtains were a lining fabric and even when they were closed he could somewhat see through them. They were a dark color with little white flowers all over them. Gerry walks over to the couch and carefully sets Jon down. “Ok, I need you to take off your shirt so we can clean up the wound.” Jon doesn’t say anything but could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks and ears. If Gerry sees he doesn’t say anything and Jon takes off his shirt and just holds it in his hands. 

He feels somewhat awkward and exposed just sitting there with his shirt off. Then along with meep noise, Jon looks over at the armchair and the cat is now awake and staring at him. The cat jumps down and jumps up onto the couch next to him. The cat is all black except for its little white paws. The cat began to purr and rub on his leg. “Looks like she likes you.” Gerry said, Jon looks over at him and grins “Does she have a name?” He asks before looking back at the purring cat now nudging him and trying desperately to get into his lap. 

“Her name is Iris, and the one that attacked Jester was Spider,” Gerry says and right on cue the other cat, Spider appears. She meows at them before jumping on the back of the couch behind Jon. The two of them sit in silence and Jon can not stand it, it almost feels like there is a weight in the air. The worst part is he isn’t sure why.

“Ok, I’m back,” Martin calls as he enters the room, he is holding a medical bag and sets it on the table. Jon feels his cheeks begin to heat up again as shifts slightly. He can feel Gerry staring at him but says nothing. Martin grabs the things he needs and tells Jon to turn so he can patch up his back. “I can’t believe I was gone for not even 15 minutes and this is what I come back to.” He mumbles out as he slowly and gently cleans the reopened wound. 

“Hmm, I think your timing was pretty good.” Gerry hums as he sits back into the couch. He is still looking over at Jon. “Not really, both of you are hurt!” Martin half yells, the tension is there in his voice as he says it. Jon hisses as pain shots up his back from Martin pushing too hard. “Sorry! Sorry!” He says quickly and with panic. “It’s ok, you didn’t mean to do it on purpose.”

“Well really only one of us was injured,” Gerry says. Martin finishes patching him up and reapplying new bandages. Martin gets back up and walks over to the coffee table and puts the bandages and other medical supplies away. Once he finishes he picks up a shirt, Jon hadn’t noticed him bring it with him and hands it to him. Jon gratefully takes it and puts it on. It’s huge and him, it’s a light blue and Jon isn’t sure if it’s Martin or Gerry’s though Jon is betting it’s Martin’s. Martin had walked back and sat down right next to him, Jon glanced over and Martin was staring at him before giving him a soft smile that made his heart melt. 

He moved so he was sitting sideways on the couch, he then opened his arms. Jon stared at him for a long moment before awkwardly climbing over into his arm and sitting between his legs. He leaned back and Martin wrapped his arms around him and hummed. Jon was now facing Gerry who looked amused. 

The silence began to stretch on and Jon could feel himself becoming more and more anxious. Like why the hell was everyone after him? How did Gerry and Martin tie into all of this and why the hell was he the only one that didn’t know? Like it was a twisted game made by The Ring Leader. Though Jon did know she wasn’t behind this, at least she thought she wasn’t. 

Finally, Jon felt the courage to speak up, “Will someone tells what the hell is going on!” He didn't mean for it to come out so loud, he could feel Martin tense up around him, Gerry was staring at him for a long moment before finally speaking, “Alright, but first, what do you know?”

“What do I know? I’m not sure? Look I think you're going to have to be a little bit more specific.” Jon couldn’t help the change in the tone of his voice, he had a creeping feeling bubbling up in his chest. 

“Ok, what do you know about The Eye?” Gerry added, his voice was surprisingly calm. 

“What do I know,” Jon had to think about that for a moment. “About a week ago Sasha, Tim, and I had found an underground tunnel system and decided to go down there. As we were looking around we came across what I think was an old archive. Sasha, Tim, and I decided to see what when could.” 

“So did you find anything?” Gerry asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Almost like he had known about it but was surprised others knew.

“See I didn’t think so, but now I’m starting to doubt that. See I found a lot of old files, like some of them, were dated back to the 1800s. The only papers I found were on Jonah Magnus, which I only skimmed. I ended up taking the files with me, I think Sasha found something but I’m not sure.” 

“Do you still have those files?” Martin was the one to ask this time, something in the tone of his voice wasn’t something Jon had heard before. “Yeah, I hid them in my apartment, why? Wait, you do think they are linked to why everyone wants me dead?” Jon was getting very frantic now. 

“Ok, well that answers a few things,” Gerry said before leaning back into the arm of the couch, his eyes never leaving him or Martin. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it means you have the information but you don’t know anything. Which is what I thought might be the case.” Jon can’t help but make a face, which makes Gerry chuckle slightly. “How about we tell you what we know because you probably have the evidence to what everyone has been guessing.”

“And that is?” Jon couldn’t take it, his voice almost cracked even as he said it. 

“We believe that Elias is Jonah Magnus. We’re not sure how he did it, but he has been possessing bodies for a while now to keep himself alive. Gertrude has been onto him for years now, at least from what Gerry has told me. Annabelle and I have been looking into it, but it seems like everyone else is on Elias’s side somehow.” 

“Oh, and you think I have the evidence?” That was not like anything he had been expecting to hear. His boss was a real-life supervillain, just lovely. 

“Correct,” Gerry said. 

“That’s just bloody fantastic.” He mumbled sinking lower into Martin. He heard a chuckle from Gerry who was still staring at him. There was a tension in the air still and Jon could feel it. “This is just great, everyone wants me dead.” 

“We don’t!” Martin yelled making Jon jump a bit. Gerry looked at Martin and frowned, giving him a look. “Sorry,” Martin mumbled out then wrapped his arms around him. Jon had a lot to think about, like the fact that he is currently wrapped up in the Webster’s arms just sitting here having tea. What has his life come to? 

The three of them just sit there in silence for a few minutes. It would have been comfortable if not for the lingering tension in the room. Martin is a living furnace so Jon has no intention of leaving his arms anytime soon. 

“So Martin and I have been talking about this for a while now.” There it is, the ball dropping. He knew it. Neither of them wants to hang out with him or talk to him anymore and he wouldn’t blame them. “And,” he asks slowly. 

“And, we want you to be our boyfriend.” What. “I’m sorry what?” Is all he can say, this is also the opposite diction he thought this would've been heading. 

“Well, Gerry and I have been talking about it for a while and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be our boyfriend.” If it weren't for the fact that he was in Martin’s arms he probably wouldn’t have been able to hear the last part. 

“You can take your time thinking about it, and if you say no that’s fine. We both know it’s a lot.” Gerry finished picking up where Martin had stopped. Both of them were staring at him waiting on his answer or what he would say. 

What could he say? That he had been hopeless in love with both of them for months and somehow didn’t connect the dots that the two had been dating each other? And Jon, well Jon wasn’t sure how to respond not really. He knew what he wanted, and somehow that was the only thing carrying him through this. 

“Yes.”

“Yes? As in,” Martin replied, his voice becoming hopeful. “Yes as in I’d like to be your boyfriend.” He said chuckling a bit then he was pulled into an excited hug by Martin who was mumbling words of excitement. He was half-buried in Martin’s chest, then felt Martin move one of his arms out of the way and soon Gerry was also hugging the two of them. 

Jon didn’t mind being squished and Jon doesn’t mind having two lovely boyfriends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thank you to everyone that has left comments and kudos they mean the world to me. Also a big thanks to the TMA discord for helping me way back for coming up with this AU. I might do more with it in the future but for now, this will be all. I really hoped you all have enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> Second, I am very sorry for delaying this. It wasn't something I had planned on delaying but a lot of stuff has happened since I posted the second part of this and also the 3rd part wasn't anywhere near done, unlike the other 2 parts. Again thank you so much to all that have supported me with this AU it really does mean a lot. 
> 
> Because of all of the dialogue I had to make sure I had a lot of Jon is pinning moments in this part for the ending to work and not feel rushed. Though I did plant the seeds in the second part to make it not feel as rushed? IDK I'm not all that great when it comes to writing these things, but here I am. Writing them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this way back in like February alright, I know so much about this au that I am not even talking about. Thank you all for reading this! The next Update should be May 22nd.


End file.
